This present invention relates generally to manufacturing objects. More particularly, the invention provides a method and structure for reducing parasitic influences of deflection devices on spatial light modulators. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a spatial light modulator including a micro-mirror with reduced parasitic forces. The method and structure can be applied to other electro-mechanical technology as well, including actuators and sensors.
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are used in a number of application areas. For example, MEMS have been used in micro-mirror arrays, sensors, and actuators. In some of these applications, a suspended member is attracted to an electrode upon application of an electrical force and restored to an original position by a restoring force. As the suspended member approaches the electrode, surface forces can exert influences on the MEMS. These surface forces are sometimes referred to as “stiction” forces, since in some MEMS, parasitic forces arise from a combination of MEMS components sticking together and from friction, thus the term stiction. These parasitic forces may be strong enough to overcome the restoring force, resulting in an undesirable adhesion of the suspended member to the electrode.
As merely an example, conventional MEMS have relied upon a variety of techniques to overcome such stiction forces. For example, certain devices have relied upon the coating of MEMS components and the use of complex mechanical structures. Unfortunately, these techniques also have limitations. For example, some coatings are difficult to deposit on small components and can require complex deposition equipment. Moreover, complex mechanical structures may have reliability and lifetime concerns. Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus to reduce parasitic forces in electro-mechanical systems.